Mystic Portal
by MeredySweet09
Summary: [FINISHED] The final battle between Kali and the rest will begin soon. Sasuke changes into his real form and will he be able to control himself? Can they return back to Tomoeda? Will they be able to defeat Kali? Find out now! Read and Reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The New beginning.

It was a starry Night in Tomoeda, Sakura was asked to meet Syaoran in a nearby park. That time Sakura was 20 years old and still a single. She was wondering why Syaoran asked her out late at night so sudden.

After a while waiting, Syaoran show up in the middle of the night. Sakura approach him and smile happily. Sakura notice Syaoran was blushing hardly and giggle.

"So, why you call me out so sudden?" asked Sakura.

"…I…." Syaoran panicked

"So? What's wrong Syaoran-Kun?" asked Sakura again.

"Would you…"

"?"

"Would you…you…marr…marry…m…me?" Syaoran said nervously

"Huh? Please repeat that again"

"Sakura, Would you marry me? I love you and I want to marry you" Syaoran said bravely as he knee down in front of Sakura.

"Is that all you want to say?"

"…Well…"

"Okay, I accept your proposal, Syaoran. Stand up now" Sakura said gently

Syaoran was relieved. Finally, he is able to tell Sakura. He had been trying for two years but every time he tried Kero or Tomoyo will pop out. This time he succeeded. Syaoran take out a ring from his pocket and give it to his future wife, Sakura.

Sakura looked at the Crystal Ring Syaoran gave her. It sparkles and shrines like the stars on that starry night. It was a wonderful night for both Syaoran and Sakura. Both of them spend the rest of their night, beneath the starry sky.

Two months later, Syaoran and Sakura got married. On that day, Sakura put on her most beautiful smile ever seen. Tomoyo as usual just tape the whole marriage ceremony. Eriol too, came from US to celebrate with them. It was the happiest day for them.

A Year later, Sakura was pregnant. It was the hardest day for Sakura, as this is the first time and she will became a mother soon. Even do it was hard being pregnant but the joy of the new arrival makes Sakura smile everyday.

Soon, on one spring night, Sakura was rushes to the hospital. She will soon give birth to a beautiful baby. Syaoran was extremely worried about Sakura when she was rush to the hospital. He takes a half-day leave and rushes to the hospital to see the new arrival from heaven.

At the stroke of midnight, Syaoran heard a baby crying. Sakura had given birth to a beautiful baby daughter. She was too tired and fell asleep after she has given birth. Sakura felt the pain of a mother giving birth to a baby for the first time. That night, she learns how her mother feels when she was given birth. Tears of joy fell from Sakura's eye.

Two days later, Sakura finally had the strength to walk. She really used up all her energy during the birth. Syaoran accompany her to see her newborn baby girl. Sakura smiled happily looking at her first child. The baby was so cute and adorable. She looked like an angel when she sleeps.

"So…what are you going to name her, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"…Why not you decide? She is your child" Sakura reply weakly

"No, Sakura. You had taken care of my child for 10 months. You should name her"

"…Okay then. How about Sayo?" Sakura smiled

"Li Sayo. Sounds good"

"…Sayo, my daughter. She is so beautiful," Sakura smiled happily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mysteries portal.

Fourteen years passes by, Sayo grown into a beautiful girl just like her mother when she was young. But her hair was a little longer and silky. Sayo now is a curious and active girl. She like cheer leading like her mother and she is also interested in sports.

She also has two best friends, which are Hiroshi and Tomo. They are actually Tomoyo and Eriols children. Hiroshi is an active guy and he is a year older than Sayo. He has dark black hair just like his father and he is also wearing spectacles. Hiroshi had a crush on Sayo but he didn't tell it to her.

Tomo is a sweat child with a weird character like her mother. She enjoys filming videos and photographing. Like her mother, Tomo has long black hair. She is the same age as Sayo, which is 14. Both of them usually gets together like their grandmother and their mother. (Sakura's mother and Tomoyo's mother are friends)

Sayo, Hiroshi and Tomo have a secret. They all have powers like their parents. Even do they have powers but Tomo's power is very weak. Hiroshi's power is as strong as his father while Sayo is still doing her magic training with her parents and Yue. Kero is there to help too, sometimes.

Sayo is just like her mother. So, she is always late for school. Today she is too. At seven in the morning Sayo is rushing to school.

"I AM LATE! Sayo shouted as she run to school

She runs very fast but then, she stopped. She turned back and saw her cousin, Hikaru. She smiled and waves at her cousin who is riding a bicycle.

"Want a lift? I know you did be late" Hikaru smiled.

"Yes and quick, I am late!" Sayo said as she jumped on Hikaru's bicycle

Hikaru is Touya and Kaho Mizuki's daughter. She also had powers and she is a guardian of the moon. Soon, after the bicycle ride, Sayo run to her class and reaches there on time. She panted and walked to her seat slowly.

"Good Morning, Sayo. Looks like you are late again" Tomo giggled.

"It's not mine fault… Okay maybe is mine but at least I am in time," said Sayo.

"Yea, My brother thought you arrive early today and waited for you all day" Tomo smiled

"Oh, I am getting in trouble soon!" Sayo sweat dropped.

She knows Hiroshi will get mad at her. She promised him to arrive early today but she broke her promise. They return to their seat went the Teacher Mizuki came in. She teaches them for the whole day until sport practice. As usual, Sayo is doing her best during sports. She plays badminton and netball during that lesson and beat Tomo.

After school, Sayo return home by herself. She wanted Tomo to follow her but Tomo had stuff to finish. When she reaches home, Syaoran and Sakura greeted her.

It weird but Sayo always saw her father when she is at home.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom" Sayo greeted her parents

"So, how's school today?" asked Sakura.

"…Fine as usual. Just today Sister Hikaru take me to school because-"

"You are late" Syaoran interrupt her daughter

"Yup. Hey, dad, mom. Can I go to the basement today?" asked Sayo

"For the last 82 times, NO! I won't let you go to the basement," Syaoran shouted. (The basement is where Sakura release the clowcard)

"…Hmpf!" Sayo walked up to her room.

"Maybe you are a little harsh on her," Sakura said

"…I won't let her in. Last time, we almost entered that portal!"

"Oh…"

Sayo went into her room and slam the door hardly. Kero inside Sayo's room is playing his video game and making a mess in her room because he is eating biscuits.

"KERO! Clean up you mess NOW!" Sayo shouted.

Kero jumped and clean up the mess. He knows when Sayo is angry he should better listen to her. Sayo lie down on her bed and think of a way to enter the basement. She decides to use the old trick. Sneaking in the basement. She walked out and tiptoed to the basement and opens the old door.

The basement was dusty and dirty. Sayo explore the room and found a book. It writes, 'Mystic Portal' Sayo curiously open the book. A gust of wind appears and there is a glowing portal in front of her.

Came in, Sayo. I have been waiting for you said a female voice.

Sayo gets interested and walked in. Syaoran hearing the voice quickly went to the basemen to stop Sayo from entering the portal but he was too late. Sayo entered because of her curiosity. Syaoran pulled her hand. Sayo looked back seeing her father. She pushes him away and entered the mysterious Portal. Before Syaoran could get her, the portal closed and Sayo was stuck in.

"SAYO!" Syaoran shouted as he tried to open the portal again but failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Behind the Portal.

Sayo open her green eyes and all she saw is pink colored glittering mist all around her. She wanders around the mist finding no exit. She begins to feel worried and sacred. She don't know what to do. Usually her parents will be there for her but now she is all alone.

She wanders around the thick pink mist. No matter where she goes, she felt like she is returning to where she begins. She started to weep. She is so worried. She begins to cry.

_…Don't cry Sayo, Go West. You will find him said a female voice_

"…Who is He? Who are you? And where's west?" asked Sayo wiping her tears

_He is someone you will meet soon and I am just a guide. West is that way_

A flash out light passes Sayo's eyes and she finally saw light. She runs towards the light. She is so glad someone would help her but who is it? She run out and breathe in the fresh morning air. She is now near to a big lake. That lake is surround by flowers and living creature, which looks kind of weird. She jumped up and down with joy.

She is finally free from the pink mist. She runs around enjoying the breeze and the beautiful scene. She jumped with joy and danced around. She felt safer now but now what must she do? She knows she isn't in Earth like she is supposed too. She felt down again.

_Sayo. Take this, it will guide you _said a female voice

Then, a red glow appears in front of Sayo. Then, something red dropped. Sayo picked it up and it is a red crystal. She looked at it curiously and then smirked. She really wonders what this thing does.

_Put it near your heart and asked sincerely. It will show you the answer _then she voice stared to disappear.

Sayo did like what the voice said. She put it near to her heart and closed her green eyes. Then, she asked, "Show me where west is…"

Sayo begins to glow including the crystal. A gust of wind begins to blow. She felt like the wind is telling her something but she doesn't know what is it? She opened her eyes and saw the flash of light heading towards West.

Sayo smiled and followed it. That crystal acted like Syaoran's compass that shows where clow cards are. But this one answered your questions. Sayo run and jumped, she thought it might lead her to somewhere beautiful.

She finally walked out from that small forest and into a city. It is filled with weird peoples all armed. It is like she is the only one not armed. She walked slowly across many peoples. She walked slowly and accidentally knocked a big man. He was huge and he was armed with two huge machine guns. Sayo's terrified. She begins to shake and stand there.

"YOU! You dare to knock the great Lance!" shouted Lance

"…I…I…am…so...sorry…please…excuse…me" Sayo is terrified

"Now, fight me! You can't leave here without a fight with Lance!" shouted Lance

"Wh-wh-what? No, I don't fight" Sayo panicked.

Lance takes out his machine guns and started to shout Sayo. Sayo dough all his attacks but she knew she couldn't last long. She jumped away from all the bullets and started to get angry. She takes out something from her pocket and chanted.

"In the name of Clow, Power of magic, Power of Light. Release the Wand with the forced ignite," Sayo chanted.

Then, something glows in Sayo's hand. A while later, Sayo was holding a wand just like Sakura except Sayo's had a heart shape not a star. Lance giggled, thinking it was a toy. Sakura take out another thing from her pocket. It was a card.

"FIERY!" Sayo shouted commanding the firey card.

Fiery appear and attack Lance. Lance was terrified because the attack was powerful and it destroyed his machine guns. Later, Sayo saw Lance lying down on the ground, burnt. Her wand turned small and she put it back into her pocket with the firey card.

Then, she walked towards Lance and knee down. She looked at Lance. He is burnt badly. She felt worried and tried to help him. Because he is huge, Sayo couldn't carry him to safety. She tried to ask other peoples help but they just ignore her. She gets a little angry and used the strength card. She carries Lance with her strength and finally found some good persons to heal his injury. Not long later, Lance awakens.

"You okay, sir?" asked Sayo, worried.

"Wh-why you help me?" Lance asked.

"I hurt you and I am wrong. I should help you"

"How can you carry me with your size? Are you a card captor?"

"I am not a card captor. My mother is. She gave me this wand and cards. I used the strength card to take you here"

"Oh. I felt so sorry to tried to hurt you but now I am a dirt"

"No, You aren't. You can start your life again even if you lose to a girl"

"… That's not helping" Lance sweat dropped.

"Sorry. Anyway where's West?" asked Sayo.

"There" Lance pointed to west.

"…Well, I need to go. See you again, Lance"

"…Thank you"

Sayo smiled and walked west. That road leads to the Forest Of Myths. What awaits Sayo there or is Lance the one the voice means? Find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: About the portal.

Syaoran run up towards Sakura and quickly told her what happen to his daughter, Sayo. While telling Sakura, Syaoran felt not responsible for not knowing Sayo sneaked in. He signed and looked down. Sakura encourage her husband. She told him it is not his fault Sayo went in the portal. She doesn't want Syaoran to felt responsible for what happen to Sayo.

"…It's my fault. I should have let her go down the basement with me by her side,"

"Well, we couldn't do anything now. She used an old fashion way to get in. How stupid!" Sakura signed.

"Why are you not worried? Sayo is in danger!" Syaoran shouted.

"Because…I…"

"You asked Eriol to make her a wand and give some cards to her?" Syaoran interrupt.

"How you know? Is it obvious?" asked Sakura.

"No, but the way you looked. It tells me you make it for her"

"…"

"How could you? Now Sayo is in much more danger!" Syaoran shouted.

"…Huh? Why?" Sakura asked, a little worried.

"In Magic Kingdom, Clow reed was raise there. Means Clow cards are wanted by everyone"

"…Huh? Huh?" Sakura looked confused.

Not long after their conversation, Kero fly down. Asking what happen? He was enjoying his short rest when he heard a loud bang from the basement. It disturbs him. Syaoran and Sakura told Kero what happen and Kero looked shocked.

"SAYO IN MAGIC KINGDOM!" shouted Kero loudly.

"Yes, she went there through the Mystic Portal" Syaoran reply.

"Ah I know she is as brave as I am. I am proud of Sayo" Kero looked easy

"YOU STUFFED ANIMAL. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO SAYO" Syaoran shouted.

"Syaoran, I know you loved Sayo more than anything but please be patient. Yue will help us" Sakura tried to clam down Syaoran.

Syaoran stay silent and still worrying about his beloved daughter, Sayo. Later, Yukito came in with Hikaru. They came in and Yukito and Hikaru transform themselves into Yue and Hikari. Hikari has wings like Yue's and she is the symbol of the Moon. Hikari is also Sayo's Guardian. Hikari has the symbol of the moon because Kaho Mizuki, her mother has the symbol of the moon too.

"Yue, Hikari. Sayo went through the Mystic Portal!" Syaoran shouted.

"I know. I have been trying to contact her with my psychic ability," Hikari reply

"And did you found her?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Yes, she is safe. I also gave her the Scarlet Ruby. She should be okay for now" Hikari Replied

"That's good news, right Syaoran? You should be glad my brother has a good daughter" Sakura smiled.

"…Yeah. Like father, Like daughter" Syaoran said, signing.

Syaoran is thinking of the time, Touya appear from nowhere. There was once in the ice cream stall went Touya steals Sakura's ice cream. Also the time he works part time as a waiter just to look out for Sakura. It is weird but Hikaru is also doing to same thing. She is looking out for Sayo because Touya order her too. Syaoran sweat dropped thinking of those old days.

"Well, she is now in Magic Kingdom. She should be fine without clow cards," Yue said, coldly.

"After all these years, you still haven't treat me as your mistress!" Sakura shouted.

"That's out of the topic, Sakura. Yes, I still haven't trusted you completely. Because you haven't went for the Card captor Test," Yue sweat dropped.

"Card Captor Test? Isn't it with you?" Sakura asked.

"No, as a true card captor. You must go through the Mystic Portal and defeat the strongest person there," Yue said.

"Sayo is now with Clow Cards. Which means she is like going for the Card captor test" Kero said.

"So is she in danger?" asked Syaoran

"Yes, she hasn't completed her training yet. Without your help she might not survive" Yue reply

"…I did called her to head towards West. You can find her there" Hikari said.

"But did you know, Hikari. The Portal only open once and close forever," Kero fly pass Hikari.

"…So is there any way. For us to protect her?" asked Syaoran

"Only my Psychic powers can talk to her. That's all I know," said Hikari

"Damn! As a father, I felt irresponsible…" Syaoran shouted angrily.

Everyone stayed silent. They think talking more about this will make Syaoran sad. It does make him sad.

The portal is actually a gateway to Magic Kingdom. It only opens once and if Sayo fail to complete the Trial, The portal won't open. Even if she died, the portal will remain shut. Magic Kingdom is where Clow Reed came from. He opens a portal just for him to enter. It is because the devil in that country always hunts him. Clow started his living there with Yue and Cerberus 1000 years ago and now the portal reopen for a new card captor. Sakura isn't fully qualified even do her powers are much more stronger than Sayo's. Sakura did go for the Card Captor Test using the old tree her the temple.

She went back to the past and saw what happen to Clow but That time, she only did half because Syaoran called her back. Yue never know about this, that's why he never treats Sakura as his mistress.

Syaoran felt angry. He decides to help Sayo but… he couldn't do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sasuke Minamoto.

Sayo was been wondering in the Forest Of Myths for hours. She still couldn't find her way out. She tried using the Scarlet Ruby but still failed. It seem that Sayo is lost in that forest.

She is not only tired but hungry as well. The sunsets and it makes it harder for Sayo to continue walking. When the moonlight shrine on Sayo, she started to think of Yukito. She knows Yukito real identity is Yue but she still likes him. The night is getting darker and much more difficult for Sayo. She felt like giving up.

She sits down for a while. Suddenly, she smelled something good. It smells like roast Chicken. Sayo followed the delicious aroma and run there. She felt so happy maybe she found a way out from the forest. But then, she saw someone enjoying the roasted Chicken by himself. Sayo started to drool. The food smells good and she really wanted to eat.

She begins to move about the bush she is hiding in. The guy spotted her and gets his samurai type of blade. He gets ready to attack and Sayo is still hiding. She hopes that guy will not attack her.

"Who's there!" The armored guy shouted.

"…In the name of Clow, Power of magic, Power of Light. Release the Wand with the forced ignite," Sayo chanted.

With that bright glow, the guy dashes forward and attack Sayo. Sayo managed to dough the attack in the nick of time. Then she begins to summon the Earthly card. It did not work, as that guy is fast and evade all her attacks. Sayo thinks fast and summon Firey. It is because Firey is an aggressive card and maybe it could stop that guy.

Firey used its fire attack towards the stranger and his blade cut through the fire attack and dashes towards Sayo. He places his blade near Sayo's jugular vein. Sayo is scared stiff. She could feel the sharpness and the coldness of the blade that sends a cold shiver down her Spine. The guy glared deeply in Sayo's eyes. It seems that he is seeing deep into her heart.

"What the hell you doing here?" The guy asked angrily.

"…Well…" Sayo sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Sayo's stomach begins to grumble. Sayo blushes hardly and smirked. The guy sweat dropped and signed. He pulled back his blade and sign once again. Sayo looked at him and smiled.

"You are hungry? Well you can eat here for the moment and then tell me why you are here!" The guy demanded.

"Yes! Sir!" Sayo said.

The Stranger gave Sayo some food, which he cooked. Sayo munch and munch the food. It was the most delicious roasted Chicken she ever taste. She eats a lot and left a few for the stranger. After eating, Sayo noticed the guy looked like her father except for his eyes and hair. The stranger looked at Sayo again and she blushes.

"Sorry for eating all of your food" Sayo smirked.

"…Never mind. Anyway who are you and what are you doing here?" the stranger glares straight towards Sayo's eyes.

"I am Sayo. Li Sayo. I wanted to head West like that girl said and I end up lost here" Sayo smiled

"…Oh?"

"Who are you? You seem to be on guard when you saw me. Are you planning on doing something?" asked Sayo

"I am Minamoto Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke. I am planning to destroy the evil empress here, Kali," Sasuke glared at Sayo's eyes again.

"Could you stop glaring at me like that?" Sayo blushes.

"Sorry, But I seem to see those green eyes before somewhere. It's the same as yours. Looking so innocent" Sasuke looked away.

"How old are you? I am 14. Anyway do you know the way out from here? I came from Tomoeda" Sayo continued.

"I am 15. I don't even know where the hell Tomoeda is. What is it anyway?" Sasuke asked back.

"So you are the same age as Hiroshi. Anyway Tomoeda is a city in Tokyo" Sayo continued.

"…I don't know. Except if you said you came from the Mystic Portal"

"Yes, I think I did"

"Then, you can't get home"

The last word Sasuke said makes Sayo hurt. She really wanted to go back. Tears stared to fall again. She thought going west will bring here back to where she came from but it ended up further. Sasuke looked at her, he felt sorry for that innocent looking girl. He stands up and places his hand on Sayo's shoulder. Sayo looked up.

"Maybe there's still a way but I am not quite sure" Sasuke continued

"Really?" Sayo wipe her tears.

"Yes, defeat Kali and you might open he portal again," Sasuke take his hand away.

"…Can I really defeat her? I am still in training," Sayo said

"You obtain the clow cards. You should be powerful!" Sasuke said.

"Clow cards?" Sayo said to herself

"Anyway, Good night. I am going to bed" said Sasuke as he lies down on the ground

"…G' night,"

Actually, Sayo isn't sleeping but gazing at the vast sky. It is a starry night. So Beautiful with stars shining so bright. She enjoyed her time here and she doesn't feel insecure because she thinks she can trust her new friend. She smiled looking at her sleeping friend. Then, she continue looking at the vast sky.

"…I wonder…why the sky is so vast?" Sayo said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finding Help.

That night, both Syaoran and Sakura didn't go to bed. They are very worried about Sayo. Even do Sakura acted easy in front of Yue and Kero but deep inside she is feeling very worried. At twelve midnight, Sakura called Syaoran to go to sleep. He just follows as Sakura said and went to sleep. Anyway Syaoran need to go to work tomorrow and worrying about Sayo won't help. Since they can't open the portal, it is pointless for them to wait. As you know, Waiting is hard work.

Now Sakura is alone in the living room. She is very worried about her only daughter. She wanders is she all right or is she in danger or maybe she is being kidnapped. Sakura won't know what happen now. She begin to weep softly, making sure Syaoran didn't hear her. But the more she thinks of it the sadder she is.

She begins to cry. She doesn't know what can she do to help. At Least, Hikaru can use her ability to guide Sayo but Sakura can't. She also felt she is not doing what she must do as a mother. She felt responsible for what happen to Sayo. She should stop joking and start getting serious. That might also be the reason Yue never really obey Sakura.

Kero heard Sakura crying and fly down encouraging his mistress. He knows Sakura is extremely worried about Sayo and Kero doesn't want Sakura to get sad or cry. Kero hates it when Sakura cried.

"Sakura. Don't worry Sayo will be just fine. Trust me. I never misjudge anyone," Kero said smiling.

"Sniff…Can you be so sure?" asked Sakura, "That Sayo is fine?"

"…Sakura…"

"I am the one responsible for what happen to her. I saw her walking to the basement and didn't care about it" Sakura cried.

"…"

"I should have known Sayo can be attracted by Kali's Voice" Sakura cried.

"I am sure Sayo can defeat Sayo even by herself," Kero said, "Hey, I never misjudge anyone, Sakura"

"Yes, you are right. Maybe Sayo is much more stronger than I think" Sakura smiled sadly, "I should not worried so much"

"Anyway, if you are worried. You can ask for Eriol's help. He should know," Kero fly around Sakura's head.

"Yeah. Even Kaho might know," Sakura smiled.

"That's right. That is the Sakura I know. So let's go to bed" Kero jumped, "Anyway…is there some reward for this conversation?"

"…Of course NOT!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh No Fair. I spend my time for this long talk"

Sakura laughed. But she doesn't know, Syaoran heard their conversation. He never thought Sakura would allow her in even do He told her not to let Sayo in for 83 times. Before Sakura get to her room, Syaoran quickly pretend to be sleeping but he is not.

The next morning, Syaoran went to work. He is an Engineer working in a nearby factory. Not long after Syaoran left, Sakura packed her things and clean the house and run straight to Eriol's house with Kero in her packed Bag. Eriol is still living in the mansion and it is quite far from Sakura's house so it is almost 9.00 when she reaches there.

Eriol was in his living room. He is enjoying himself on his red armchair with a book in his hands while Tomoyo did some knitting next to Eriol. Sakura knocked the door and entered the big living room.

"SAKURA! Please come in" Tomoyo shouted with joy, "Have a seat!"

"…Ah…Thanks…." Sakura still thinks Tomoyo is a little weird

"Are you enjoying your life? How is Sayo? What about you? Anything interesting going on?" Tomoyo said so fast that Sakura heard nothing.

"…Well…" Sakura looked a little down.

"What's wrong Sakura? You seem to be in trouble. Is it something to do with Sayo?" asked Eriol slowly.

"Yes. Sayo entered the Mystic portal. She is now in Magic Kingdom" Sakura continue, "I need your help to reopen the door"

"…The Mystic portal. Well ….to reopen the Mystic portal you need the Clow cards," Eriol said.

"Which one? There is 54 of them," Sakura said opening her bag.

When Sakura opened her bag, she saw Kero fainted. He is out of breath and it is not very wide in the bag. Sakura sweat dropped, as Tomoyo took Kero out for some air and…Cakes.

"…Firey, Earthly, Flower, Illusion, Maze and also hope" Eriol continue after Tomoyo walked out

"…I have only 4 of them. Flower Illusion, Maze and Hope" Sakura said.

"Huh? Why? You should have all of the clow cards" Eriol became confused.

"…Remember I asked you to make a wand for Sayo?" Sakura sweat dropped, "I give the Firey and Earthly to Sayo"

"Oh that is Just GREAT!" Eriol signed, "Well then the light and dark…might…work…I think"

"Really?" Sakura asked, "Are you sure? Anyway can I see what is Sayo up to know?"

"Sure, with this Jade Ball you can see her anytime but you must have the Freeze card…"

"…"

"You gave them to Sayo too. Well that's great…just great…" Eriol sweat dropped, "What card you don't have?"

"Firey, Earthly, Freeze, Through, Wave, and… voice" Sakura answered.

"…You have the Glow and the Create?" asked Eriol

"Yes, those cards are precious to me"

"The glow can work for the freeze. Anyway the create can be used too" Eriol sweat dropped.

"Good! Thank you, Eriol"

"No prom. Anyway Sayo is also important to me"

"…Why?"

"You will know sooner or later Sakura. The time is yet to arrive soon" Eriol smiled, "Let's join Tomoyo outside with cakes"

Sakura agreed. They are also planning to use the card the next day to open the portal. Can it work? No one will know but me. Anyway, Kero and Tomoyo is in the garden, enjoying the cakes. You should see how Kero eat the cakes and how big his stomach grows.

"Ah! KERO, YOU STUFFED ANIMAL! BEHAVE YOURSELF" Sakura shouted

"Like Husband, Like wife" Kero signed.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. Sakura too joined the laugh. Kero actually means Sakura begin to call him, 'stuffed animal' because of Syaoran as her husband. After that, Sakura went home and Kero is left in the garden because he couldn't move fast enough to catch up with Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A little Action.

The next morning in the Mysterious world, Sayo wakes up feeling fresh and happy. As usual, she wakes up very late and it annoys her friend, Sasuke. She also snores at night and disturb him a lot.

"Good morning, Sasuke" Sayo greeted him with a captivating Smile.

"Yeah, Good morning?" Sasuke replied coldly.

"…Why are you still acting so cold?" Sayo asked.

"I don't easily trust someone," Sasuke replied as he stands up, "Good bye. Wish you luck finding your way out"

"…HEY! Wait up!" Sayo begin to chase Sasuke.

It is a long way out and everything around looked the same. Sayo can see some butterfly fluttering and even birds singing on top of a huge pine tree. It is very peaceful here. Sasuke is getting very annoyed by Sayo. She keeps following him wherever he goes. He also felt very insure with her walking around with him. Sasuke is a very alert guy and will never let his guard off.

He is worried that Sayo is one of Kali's helpers and spying on him. Sasuke had been battling against Kali for about five times already but always ended up losing. He is a little curious about Sayo too. She said she is from Tomoeda. Another thing that makes Sasuke feeling insure in front of Sayo is because she came from The Mystic Portal and the green eyes she had.

Sasuke has seen those green eyes before but he forgotten where? It is someone very polite and kind towards him but he doesn't know who? He started to feel he doesn't even know who he is.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" asked Sayo, worried seeing him acting weird

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. It's just…" Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke stopped because he heard and feel something is moving beneath them. Sasuke get his sword out while Sayo chanted and take her Heart Wand. As both of them are in their ready-to-fight mode, a gigantic Worm about 7 feet long attacked them. It has green skin and about five eyes. Its tail is pointy and sharp. Sharp enough to cut a tree down.

"Oh right! A little action for me" said Sasuke as he dashes forward to the worm.

Sayo felt disgusted. He hates worm very much. She takes out the card from her pocket. She looked at her cards and think. She has the Firey, Earthly, Freeze, through, wave and jump. Well her cards are quite useful but she hesitated what to use to the mere worm.

Sasuke dashes forward the huge worm and attack it. The worm evaded and counters Sasuke attack. It hurts Sasuke on the ribs. The worm digs a hole and went in. Sasuke thought it went away but he was wrong. The worm attacked Sasuke beneath the ground and send Sasuke up to the sky.

Sasuke landed ands hurt his back. Sayo know they are in a bad situation and used the Firey card. The worm digs a hole and hide again. Sayo stay cautions. Then the worm appears below Sayo. Sayo used the jump card and jumped away from the worm. She quickly takes out her freeze card and used it against the worm. The worm freezes to death.

"Hey, hey! My magic work against huge monster for the first time!" Sayo smiled as she saw the worm freezes.

"…Clow Cards…." Sasuke looked at Sayo, "I saw it before somewhere…"

"Hey you okay, Sasuke?" asked Sayo looking at the hurt Sasuke.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said coldly, "…. Sayo thank you"

Sayo smiled happily; finally she obtained Sasuke's trust. Sasuke tried to stand up but end up falling to his knee. Sayo run towards Sasuke and noticed he is bleeding very badly. Then, the frozen worm revives again. The Situation is getting bad, as Sayo didn't know what card could she use. She carried Sasuke and jumped away form the Worms attack.

Sayo left the wounded Sasuke in a safe place. Sayo then continue on the battle. The worm attack fiercely. Sayo evaded every attack while thinking of a way to defeat it. The Wounded Sasuke stands up trying to close his wound. He walked slowly towards the battle scene and saw Sayo trying to defeat the worm.

"Sayo…She couldn't last too long" Sasuke said weakly, "I got to do something but…"

He stopped, as he knows that if he fight, the blood will bleed badly and he might die. He tried to think of a way but he always failed. Sayo is losing her strength to fight. She stopped and the Worm attacks her. Sayo fall to the ground unguarded. The worm glides towards her and get ready to attack. A flash of light suddenly is blocking Sasuke's view.

_Why am I trying to protect Sayo? She is a lot of trouble when she is with me. But, ever since the first day I met her, I knew we could be friends. Though she causes me lots of trouble but I was never lonely because she was there. This lone wolf behavior of mine changes a little. Yes, what I need now is power to protect my friend. SAYO! _Sasuke thought

Sasuke felt something is controlling him; His movement and his thoughts. He closes his eyes and started chanting.

"The power of the god of fire, Vulcan. Give me strength to defeat this enemy," Sasuke chanted, "METEOR FLAME"

With Sasuke's last word, the clouds turned dark and raging meteor fall from the sky hitting the worm. The worm moaned in pain. Sayo quickly run towards Sasuke. The Meteors hit the worm's head and the worm died. Sayo jumped with joy, as for Sasuke he fainted. He used up all his strength and he is wounded badly. Sayo quickly gets him up and heal him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memories Within

After noticing Sasuke is bleeding badly, Sakura decide to stitch the wound. She took out a needle and a special item and started stitching Sasuke's wound. It hurts a lot but Sasuke tried to resist the pain. Sayo too felt a little nervous, this is her first time. Even though she did it once in the school but it was a dummy. This time is real and if she does a mistake, Sasuke may lose his life.

After one hour, Sayo is finish. She takes a clean rag and cleans the wound. After that, she bandaged the wound. That time, Sayo blushes like crazy. After she finishes, Sasuke takes his shirt and wear it. Sasuke too blushes hardly.

"Thank you Sayo" Sasuke said, "Well…I own you one"

"…No problem…Anyway how you feeling now?" Sayo blushes.

"Better than the time you did the stitching" Sasuke glared at Sayo, "Hey, you sure you know what you are doing?"

"YES! I spend the whole day trying to save you and this is all I got?"

"…Sorry then but it really does hurt,"

"Anyway! About that meteor Shower. How did you"

"I don't know. It just came to my mind. I started to chant and…" Sasuke paused, "Tell me about your hometown. Todoema"

"It's Tomoeda! Well it is a nice town with nice peoples in school!" Sayo smiled

"School? What the heck is that?"

"It is a place which kids study. It is a nice place" Sayo looked down, because she misses her home.

"It sounds nice. I would really love to see it"

"One day, we will. But…is there a possibility?" asked Sayo sadly.

"… Forget what I ask. Anyway those cards, where you get them?"

"It belongs to my mother. She is a card captor,"

"Card captor…"

Sasuke is deep within his thoughts. He suddenly wonders who said that word to him before. He remembers someone told him about this. Someone deep within his thoughts but he don't know who and why. Sayo looked at Sasuke and she notice Sasuke look unpleased.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sayo asked.

"Oh? Sayo, I am sorry. I am thinking"

"Thinking of what? Asked Sayo, "Your family?"

"My family…" Sasuke is deep within his thoughts again.

_Right, who is my family? I can't remember. I am sure everyone had a family but where are mine? Are they worrying about me? Somehow I can't remember what happen in the past. Where is my Past Life? _Sasuke thought

"SASUKE! WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM!" Sayo shouted looking at Sasuke.

"Huh? Sorry, Sayo…" Sasuke said looking a little sad

"You lost your memories?" asked Sayo, "You looked like you really wanted to know about your past life"

"Yeah…I wander who am I?"

"You are Sasuke! Anyway I f you lost your memories how do you know your name?" Sayo smirked

"If I am not wrong, someone else gave me this name but I don't know who and why"

"I think you are an orphan…"

"Explain to me why?" Sasuke said firmly, "I really wanted to know"

"You are fighting Kali alone. If I am your parents, I would ask someone to follow you!"

"You got a point but then this name…"

"Maybe your parents is died during a massacred and someone saved you"

"That someone why must he rename me and how I forgotten my memories?"

"Maybe during the massacred you were hurt and forgotten everything so he rename you"

"You might be right. I had used to have a scar but now it is gone"

"Prove enough but I don't know who rename you"

"…I don't know but I am sure he is a man with green eyes like yours"

"That's why you glared at me for so long the other time?"

"…Right, I know I saw the green innocent eyes before but I kind of forgotten"

Sayo turned silent, wondering who is the man with green eyes. Suddenly, a strong, cold wind blow passes Sayo's long brown hair. Sayo looked up the vast starry sky. She saw the scattering clouds block the stars and the moon. The night became darker as the dark cloud covered the moonlight from shinning. The thunder roars loudly and the lightning flashes it's Light. Sayo could also feel some droplets of water falling on her head. She knows that it's going to rain.

As soon as the second lightning flashes by, Sayo and Sasuke run to hide from the heavy rain. They sat under a big, wide tree and sit opposite of the big tree trunk. Sasuke looked at the rain and closed his lavender eyes while for Sayo she is shivering. She got wet and the gust of wind makes her cold.

"You are cold, Sayo?" asked Sasuke looking at the gentle raindrops.

"Well…yes…" Sayo said softly

"Need a coat? I have one in my bag," Sasuke asked again.

"…Please and thank you"

Sasuke stand up and take out a coat. Then, he walked towards Sayo, who is also standing up. Sayo takes the coat and thanked him. Then, the thunder roared loudly. Sayo was shocked and jumped on Sasuke. The jump turned into a hug and Sasuke blushes like Crazy. After a while, Sayo noticed what she is doing and jumped back, blushing.

"I…I am so sorry!" Sayo blushes.

"…Take the coat" Sasuke said throwing the coat at Sayo.

"…Thank… you…" Sayo wear the coat.

"No …problem…" Sasuke walked back to his place.

As the tree is in between them, they could hardly see each other. Sasuke is trying to get that feeling out from him. Sasuke never thought Sayo would hug him. Furthermore he hates it. It seem that hug is controlling his emotions. Sasuke looked up at the rain.

"Rain? It seem that the rain is not red anymore since 8 years ago" Sasuke said to himself.

"What is it?" Sayo asked as she overheard Sasuke's word.

"I saw the Rain of Blood 8 years ago" Sasuke said, "That was the time I hated the rain"

"You remember something?" asked Sayo, "That's great"

"Yes but it isn't a good thing to remember,"

"Why do you hate the rain?"

"It remind me of the bloody event," said Sasuke, looking down, "but now I like the rain"

"…Why?"

"I don't know but it helped me a little" Sasuke said.

Then, a flash of lightning wanted to hit the tree Sasuke and Sayo is sitting. Sasuke quickly stands up and reaches for Sayo's hand. He pulled him out from that tree in a nick of time. The tree was burnt. Sayo panted and signed. She looked at Sasuke and glared at him.

"Next time, tell me what will happen?" said Sayo.

"Yeah and make sure you get burn!" Sasuke shouted, "We almost got killed!"

"I forgot, my father said when there is a thunderstorm don't stay under a tree"

"Too late remembering! Let's find some other place to hide from the rain," Sasuke said walking away.

"Oh! I still don't get it why Sasuke liked the rain when it almost killed us and makes us wet" Sayo said softly.

They found a small abandon house and stayed there for the night. At least this time they won't get burned up. Sasuke make some fire for them to warm up and then went to bed. Sayo too did the same thing, since there's nothing to do when it's raining.

"…I really hate the rain!" Sayo complained softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reopen the Portal.

Back in Earth, Sakura and Syaoran is waiting for Eriol to arrive to their house. Kero too waited with his beloved chocolate cake and his favorite strawberry cake. The clock continues on ticking non-stopping and it kind of makes Syaoran nervous. Then, there's a knock on the door.

Syaoran wanted to open it but accidentally stepped on Kero's cake and slip. Kero cried and shouted at Syaoran stepping on his favorite strawberry cake. Both Syaoran and Kero started arguing and Sakura voluntarily open the door and saw Hikaru and Touya. Since Touya is here, Syaoran is having a little bad time.

They had been rivals for almost 20 years and they can never forgive each other. Touya thinks Sakura should not marry Syaoran while Syaoran thinks Touya is trying to get himself in other peoples matter. Even though Touya is already 40 years old but he still really protect his sister. Sakura just smirked.

Hikaru in the other hand brought some cakes so Kero is munching on the delicious cakes Hikaru made herself. Then, someone ring the doorbell. Touya and Syaoran wanted to open it but then, Touya managed to open it first. Outside Yukito is standing there with some cakes on his hand.

"Hi! I brought cakes!" Yukito smiled.

"CAKES! MY FAVORITE!" Kero shouted flying towards Yukito and snatched the bag.

"Hey looks like you brought the same flavor as Hikaru did" said Sakura.

"Well it seems we can read each others' mind" Yukito laughed.

"Ahh…I…" Hikaru blushes.

Hikaru actually liked Yukito very much but don't dare to admit it. It is because Yukito is 40 and she is just 21. There are a lot of problems in their love life. Especially Touya feel uneasy about his best friend becoming his son in law. Yukito changes his form into Yue and waited for the late Eriol and Hiroshi. Seeing her beloved Yukito changing form Hikaru too changes into Hikari.

Hikari went towards the door. It is because she predicts that Eriol will knock the door in 1 minute. It does. Hikari opened the door before Eriol opening it and welcome him in. With everyone gather in the hall room, Eriol started to talk.

"I guess everyone already know Sayo's disappearance" Eriol said.

"Yea! We know a long time ago. So how do we get her back?" asked Touya.

"Is to reopen the Portal. But it needs a lot of effort to open it" Eriol said

"Sir, doesn't the texts said no one is able to open the portal excerpt the chosen one" Hikari said.

"Yes, so it means Sayo is the chosen one" Eriol reply

"How do you explain that?" asked Yue not wanting Sayo to became his mistress.

"Sayo has limited powers. Like Sakura she is able to unlock the door" Eriol said.

"The deference is Sakura open the Clow Book while Sayo opened the Mystic Portal" Hiroshi explained

"Whatever just how do we get her back?" Syaoran shouted.

"Be Patient, Syaoran…I was coming to that part!" Eriol said patiently.

"So stop wasting time and start it now" Syaoran shouted.

"Well if we can combine all our powers the changes may be high to open it," said Eriol

"But the one person we really need is Aunt Sakura, as she and Sayo has the same strength" Hiroshi continued

"So…what we need to do?" asked Sakura.

"Take out your glow and Create card, first" Eriol said with a smile

"I will go get it for you!" Kero said flying towards Sakura's room.

After a moment, Kero came back with the Clow Book. He took out the Glow Card and the Create Card and hand it to Sakura. Sakura took it and gave it to Eriol. Eriol took it and the card floated. Eriol said some weird chants and then he started to open his mouth.

"Only three peoples can managed through," Eriol said, "I am sure Sakura and Syaoran will go so who will accompany them?"

"How about me, father?" asked Hiroshi.

"I know you are worried but you can neglected your studies" Eriol reply to his son

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kero volunteer

"You will just go there to eat, Kero" Yue sweat dropped.

"How bout Hikari?" asked Touya

"…Good idea…" Sakura smiled

"…No! I will take Hikari's place," said Yue, "She isn't very good at magic yet"

"…Great then I will try to contact you guys" Hikari blushes.

"Well then, let's get ready" Eriol said.

They all sat in the circle. Sakura, Syaoran and Yue are in the middle. Eriol chanted some weird chants and the Glow and Create card started to fly around the circle. Everyone closed their eyes, as they get ready to open the portal.

"By the Power of Clow Reed, I shall reopen the portal that takes Sayo to a distant Land, Combine our strength make it into one, Open he portal for us" Eriol chanted.

With Eriol's word, Hikari, Kero, Hiroshi and feel their strength begin taken away. They can even felt burning flames around their body. Sakura, Syaoran and Yue, who are in the middle, saw the portal opening again.

"Now! Sakura!" Eriol shouted.

Sakura, Syaoran and Yue jumped towards the portal and entered the Mystic Portal. The Portal disappears again and Hiroshi, Hikari and Kero fell on their knees. Eriol looked at them and felt a little worried. He forgets to mention that the mystic Portal can take anyone anywhere, even somewhere unknown. Will Sakura, Syaoran and Yue able to make it to Magic Kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kali's castle.

Sasuke and Sayo walked in jungle after a few days. They now reach the hardest part of their lifetime defeating Kali. Sayo hesitated a lot. She doesn't know why the 'voice' asked her to go west, as it takes her towards Kali's castle. She really doesn't know if she should follow Sasuke and defeat Kali but she doesn't have any reason to fight.

At least Sasuke has his reason; he must take revenge from Kali. The longer they walk the nearer they are to Kali's castle. Not long later, Sayo can see the castle. It's black towers rose high above the green forest surrounding it. It looked very scary but Sasuke is fearless. Sayo felt a little strange to be standing in front of the castle. Why must she be here?

"Sayo, are you ready?" asked Sasuke, "or are you going to turn back?

"…Well…" murmured Sayo.

"Sayo. I know you don't have a reason to be here. So you can go back to the village"

"I …am going with you! Sasuke, Let's go" Sayo said with confident

"But… are you sure?"

"YES! This is my fight now" said Sayo walking in.

"…Sayo be careful," murmured Sasuke closing his Lavender eyes.

He opens his eyes and it turned flaming red. He followed Sayo behind and he notice Sayo changed a lot. She became much more braver and more confident. She looked fearless. They entered the huge black castle. As they entered, Kali's underlings attack. They are all demons and zombies. They had horns and their eyes are bloody red.

Actually they are once human but after being kill by Kali, they turned into demons and zombies. Now they fight for Kali. They even lose their memories and they didn't know they were once human.

The zombies attack fiercely, not worrying life or death. Sayo used her firey card and attacked all the zombies while Sasuke used his sword and attacks them. It is a hard battle, as those Zombies keep coming. Sayo and Sasuke stopped for a while. They noticed that every zombie they defeated revive again. It is the one of the hardest battle they had.

Sayo begin to get a little tired. She used her cards and lost her strength but she continues on fighting. She dashes forward and suddenly a flash of light covers her view. Then, she begins to think.

Why am I fighting? There isn't any reason. Am I fighting for myself or just to accompany Sasuke? Why am I here? This castle has nothing to do with me. All I wanted is to return home with my parents. What's the point? I didn't gain anything. But now, am I looking for power? No, I am now just fighting with my friend. But to win this battle I must obtain power! Sayo thought

The view returns to her, as she takes out her cards. She gained back her powers that she loses just now. Suddenly, she couldn't felt her body. Her movements were controlled by someone somewhere. Sasuke didn't notice that and continue on fighting.

"…Sasuke…go away…" Sayo said.

"Yes…" Sasuke obeyed her orders.

"Thanks"

Sasuke walked back and a gust of wind surrounded Sayo. She closes her eyes and begins to chant something weird. It is strange but someone controls Sayo. She reopens her eyes.

"Aeolus, the god of the wind… Give me strength to face my foes. Used your wind to make a cyclone," Sayo chanted, "WIND OF HOPE!"

With Sayo's word, a very, very strong wind blows. The wind turned into a cyclone and attacks the zombies. The zombies moaned and they disappear in thin air. Sasuke was amazed by that movement Sayo makes. Sayo suddenly felt like she is able to move again but then, she fell to the ground. It is because that power used her strength. Sasuke was worried and run towards Sayo.

"Sayo, you okay?" asked Sasuke, "That power is amazing"

"…That power…I just obtained power…" Sayo murmured to herself.

"Sayo, you okay?"

"Y, yes…I am okay" Sayo smiled.

"That's great. Now let's go and face Kali"

"Right! I just obtained power, I am much more stronger now!"

Sasuke sweat dropped and signed. Then, he and Sayo walked towards the throne room. On the way they met many hardships but able to defeat them all. After a while, they reach the room. The door was huge. Sayo and Sasuke tried to open the door. As they reach for the doorknob, their right hand formed a mark. It's a mark of destinies. Sayo and Sasuke pulled their hands back.

The chosen one who make it to this spot said a male voice.

"Wh-w-what?" Sayo and Sasuke questioned each other.

Don't be afraid. Now Sayo, you obtain the power of the Wind. It is a blessing from Aeolus"

"What about me?" asked Sasuke

Sasuke, you obtain the power of fire. Power from the hidden Phoenix of the volcano mountains

"Wow! It's amazing" Sayo is pleased.

Anyway if you want to use this power, you must make a chant you just did

"Got it anyway, Mister who are you?" asked Sasuke.

Me? I am C…

Before the man could say any further, the voice disappeared. This mysterious man is making both Sayo and Sasuke wonders, 'who is he?' They ignore the man's voice and proceed in the room. There, they saw the evil looking Empress with black wings on her back, Kali. Sayo and Sasuke get ready their weapons and they are sure to defeat Kali this time, with the power of friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The first Defeat

Kali saw both Sasuke and Sayo and she smiled fearlessly. She started to giggle and then she continued it with a wicked laughed. Sayo sweat dropped, thinking Kali is a mad woman. Sasuke thinks the same thing too but he never let his guard down. Kali stopped and looked at the two brave persons. Kali is a winged woman and her hairs are made from snakes. Her skin color is black and his eyes are bloody red.

Then, Sasuke engages Kali and dashes forward to attack it. The most amazing thing happens to Sasuke. His blade chances into 'Fire Sword.' It seem that the firepower Sasuke obtain makes his sword chances into the highest level. Sayo was amaze and Sasuke was very happy to obtain his new power.

Sayo, who is behind Sasuke that out her cards. She looked at it and signed… The Firey, The Earthly, The Through, The jump, The Freeze and the Wave. Not a card useful enough to fight against the evil queen.

"Aeolus…give me strength and give me a new card!" Sayo chanted.

With that, a new card appears in front of Sayo. It is the mist card. She smirked because the Mist Card is her mother's and she thinks Aeolus took it away. Without hesitating anymore, Sayo used the Mist card. The whole room is cover by mist. Kali couldn't see clearly and Sasuke saw his chance. He quickly attacks Kali on the leg. Kali moaned in pain but still smiled wickedly.

"That smile…" Sasuke murmured, "It's…"

Before he could say another word, Kali attacked Sasuke on his wounded part. It started to bleed again but this time worse than ever. Sasuke moaned in pain. Sayo behind didn't know what to do, as there aren't any useful cards in her hand.

The firey can't be used, as it is Kali's strength. The earthly is useless because they are in a castle not outdoors. The through, Jump and Wave just won't do anything. The freeze won't be in any use either. Too bad she didn't have the 'Thunder' it is the most powerful card among the Clow cards.

Sasuke slowly stands up and get ready for another battle. Sayo stop hesitating and used the jump card. She jumped towards Kali and used the Freeze card. It freezes Kali but her snaky hair attacked Sayo. Sayo's hand got bitten by one of the snake. Luckily the snakes aren't poisonous but it really does hurt a lot. Sayo landed down and jumped away before Kali attack again.

Sasuke knew the freeze card wouldn't last long and quickly slashes the snakes on her hair. The snakes all died and Kali attack again angrily. She is angry because Sasuke cut off her beautiful hair. (Nah It's ugly. She thinks it's beautiful)

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kali shouted angrily

"I am daring. That's why I am here…" Sasuke said, "To revenge for my died family!"

"Died family? HAHAHAHAH" Kali laughed wickedly.

"What do you know about them?" asked Sayo curiously.

"You have not family, Ryo. Oh no…you name now is Sasuke" Kali said wickedly

"Ryo…That's my name?" Sasuke was shocked that he was unguarded.

"Sasuke don't let that make you unguarded!" Sayo said walking towards Sasuke.

"Ryo…You have no family. They betrayed you! Because of some reasons!" Kali continued

"NO! I have a family and my name is Sasuke not RYO!" Sasuke shouted.

"You don't, Ryo. I know what happen in the past. Don't resist it!" Kali continue

Sayo is getting worried about Sasuke. He is mix up with his Past and Future. He lost his memories and he doesn't know is she telling the truth or not. Sayo quickly takes out one of her card and summon 'Firey.' Firey attack Kali and it doesn't hurt her a bit. Sayo just wanted Kali to stop talking and start fighting.

"Ha! You want me to stop? What a good friend you had, Ryo"

"SHUT UP! I am Sasuke not Ryo!"

"Sasuke…ignore her! She is just trying to distract you!" Sayo said running towards Sasuke.

"Sayo…Who…Am…I?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't be silly! You are Sasuke, my friend!" Sayo said putting her hand up Sasuke shoulder.

"…"

"Don't be easily distracted!" Sayo continued

Sasuke takes his sword and dashes towards Kali ignoring her every word. Kali evaded his every attack and continue distracting him. Ryo, Ryo this word continue to echoes in Sasuke's ear. Is she telling the truth? He will never know. Sayo looked at Sasuke and know he is attacking with hatred and he is raging.

Finally Sasuke stopped and gasps for air. Kali looked at him, smiling wickedly. Sayo went near Sasuke and notice his eyes were as red as Kali's eyes. It's scary and it is burning, with anger and hatred. His beautiful lavender eyes are gone.

"What beautiful eyes, Ryo…" Kali said wickedly

"Wh-wh-what?" Sasuke was shocked, as he saw his reflection.

His eyes are red like blood. It's shocking. He never knew his eyes would turn red.

"You want to know who you are?" Kali asked

"Yes, I want to know"

"You are mine-"

"WIND, COME FORTH," said a male voice interrupting Kali's word

A gust of wind blocked Kali's view and it is very strong. Suddenly, someone grabbed both Sayo and Sasuke and fly away. Sayo looked up and saw a man in White. It's Yue.

"Sayo, use the through" Yue said to Sayo

Sayo did as he said and they fly through the wall leaving Kali there. She isn't angry but she didn't want Sasuke to go away without finishing her words

"Ryo…my son…you betray me…" Kali said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Past or future

Yue is still carrying both Sasuke and Sayo. Sayo is still wondering why Yue is here and how. Sasuke just told her The Portal wouldn't open again. But what's worry Sayo is Sasuke. He never opens his eyes since they escaped from Kali's castle.

"Yue, why are you here? And that gust…"

"Your father did that. I am here to help you" Yue said coldly.

"Oh no… I am sure they will be angry,"

"VERY! You better get ready for anything,"

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Sayo asked.

"Yes, I am. I am fine…so, does that mean we are defeated by Kali?"

"Yes, boy. You guys would never be able to defeat Kali by yourselves" Yue said.

They stay silent and Sasuke's eyes remain close. Sayo felt very worried. Sasuke can't accept what Kali just said. He lost him memories and he never knew his past life got something to do with Kali.

_Kali? What happen in the past? Is my real name actually Ryo? I really want to know. _Thought Sasuke. He slowly opens his eyes and it is still Red, unchanging. Sayo gets a little worry. She wonders what will happen to her confuse friend. Will Sasuke ever be like Kali? She doesn't want to think about it.

Yue stopped their flight at a nearby Village, 'Darkness Woods Village'. It is a cold and deserted area and it is good for hiding. Here, No one will find them. They landed down and walk to an inn. Sayo walked slowly because she is worried her parents will scold her badly. She will be grounded for this mess she made. Yue opened the door and inside both Sakura and Syaoran are waiting.

"Ah Hi Mom, Dad…" Sayo said smirking.

"…You are so grounded!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Sayo. It's great to see you back," said Sakura, as she hugs her daughter.

"I am sorry for the mess I make," Sayo apologize.

"Well, I can't blame you. Anyway who is that?" Syaoran asked, "Your friend?"

"That's Sasuke Minamoto, a friend who help me al little," Sayo said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled, "Nice to meet you…"

Syaoran looked deeply at Sasuke's red eyes, "…You are…related to Kali…Get away!"

"Syaoran I agree with you but please don't be so angry" Yue said coldly

"What am I got to do with that demon?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Both of them stay silent for a while. Then, Yue suggested that Sakura and Sayo should go sight seeing. Both of them agreed and they walked out. Sakura used the 'Fly' card and fly off somewhere for some fun while the boys talk.

"…Why you said I am related to Kali?" Sasuke asked.

"Crimson eyes. There're the same as Syaoran's. But yours are burning with the anger of your past" Yue explained.

"…I lost my memories and I really want to know who I am!" Sasuke said a little louder.

"You lost them? I guess we have to find out what happen, eh?" Syaoran said coldly.

"Yes, please. I will do anything just to get back my memories. Find out who I am and destroy Kali!"

"Is that what you want to do?" asked Syaoran

"Certainly. Tell me who am I?"

"I guess we could use the 'time' card and find out more" Yue said looking at Syaoran

He nodded and takes out the time card. With a little help from Yue's moon magic, they might be able to see what happening the past. A beam of light came out from Yue's hand and a mirror appears in front of Sasuke. Everybody gather around it. Sasuke opened his eyes widely as they see through a mirror in front of them. Those past it's coming clearer to Sasuke.

: Flash Back:

The whole city was filled with fire. It was the village they are in. Everyone was running away for their life but neither one of them survives the massacre. Everyone was killed by a boy with a sword in his hand. His eye were burning red, showing no emotions. A soldier came and dashes toward to attack. He slashes the boy on his left hand. Angrily, the boy slashes through his heart and kill him. Then, came three girls and Kali. They are laughing wickedly. They smiled as they saw blood rushing down from the died man's body.

"Well done, Ryo" said a blue haired girl.

"I never knew you could be so evil, right Miyuki?" said another one with black hair.

"He is one of a kind. The other one never obey us at all," said another one with green hair.

"Thanks. Akane, Ayumi, Miyuki," said Ryo. (Green hair: Miyuki. Black hair: Akane. Blue hair: Ayumi)

"Hahahahaah! Good work my son, Ryo," said Kali wickedly.

"Thanks you, mother" Ryo said closing his eyes.

"Hahahaa! Let's go home. Or you want to destroy more places?" asked Akane.

"I will do anything to make you happy" Ryo said.

"Good than let's attack North Window Village," said Ayumi.

"Good idea, Ayumi. Let's go!"

Ryo walk north to North Window Village, while the girls stay back to talk. They didn't want him to hear it, not now but later. They giggled and smiled wickedly at their brother.

"We never had to worried about anything with Ryo around" Akane said.

"He did all the work for us not saying no" Miyuki reply

"He never even dare to said 'it's hurt' Even do he is hurt badly" Ayumi continued

"He is indeed our 'killing puppet' with no emotions just burning hatred," Kali laughed.

"Mother why do you even want to have him?" asked Akane.

"He helps us a lot. More than what we need. He destroy things for us without any reason" said Kali, "He is confuse and wants answer"

"Another lost soul, I just he is just normal human with no heart," laughed Akane

"He won't find his heart, will he?" asked Ayumi

"No, it is hidden deep within him. His emotions dying to come out," Miyuki answer

"It never will. My magic has seal it all. Now girls let's go," Kali laughed.

: End of flashback:

"I am a 'killing puppets' for them?" asked Sasuke.

"Looks like it. You supposed to be emotionless but someone unseal it," said Yue.

"Must be someone powerful enough to break to seal" Syaoran continue

"In my opinion, only Clow Reed could do it but it is long died," said Yue

"Man in Green eye did it," Sasuke murmur

"Man in green eye…could it be Clow?" Yue thought.

Never look backs at the past but look forward for the bright future. A past is just a memory passing by the dreadful days said a male voice

They all stayed silent, only Sasuke heard that voice but he ignore it. Somehow he thinks what he says it quite true. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sayo are really enjoying themselves in the City. Sayo found Lance again but this time he is working as a laborer. It is weird and he turned very polite these days that don't suit his looks. After a while, they take a rest by a lake filled with flowers.

"Sayo, where is that Scarlet Ruby?" asked Sakura.

"Oh it's still with me and how do you know about it?" asked Sayo.

"It's belonged to Hikaru. She gave it too you as a guide,"

"Sorry to make all of you worried"

"Never mind but you should see the looks of Hiroshi. He is really worried" Sakura giggled.

"…What are you trying to say?" Sayo blushes a little, "Forget about Hiroshi. How're we going home?"

"We must defeat Kali first. Then only we will be able to get out from here"

"Great. Mom, could we take Sasuke along?" asked Sayo smiling.

"Huh? Why? His home is here. Why must we bring him along?"

"He lost his family. Anyway I think he really want to got o school" said Sayo happily. (See chapter 8)

"Sure it would be nice but we can only take him along if he agrees. Let's go back"

Sayo nodded and they return back to where Syaoran, Yue and Sasuke are. Now, they have to set a plan to defeat the evil queen in the castle, Kali. Will they be able to do it? You will know about it soon and who is that voice?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: V for Victory!

Sakura and Sayo arrived in that inn and were greeted by Syaoran. Sayo runs in and walks towards Sasuke and notice his eyes are back to its beautiful lavender color. Sayo smiled happily. It seems that eye color change Red when Sasuke is angry or feeling evil. It will change into Lavender when he is calm and normal. It reacts with his emotions and when he doesn't have emotions it will stay red.

"Your eyes is Lavender again" Sayo smiled happily.

"I hope it will stay this way. My past is useless to know. He is right. I should look to he future…the bright future" Sasuke reply

"Who is he?" asked Yue

"A voice. That helps us on our journey" said Sasuke looking at his 'fire' Symbol.

"That is the 'element'. Sayo you had one too didn't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it is the wind," said Sayo showing her 'wind' symbol

Fire and Ice will fight again for wind said a voice only heard by Sayo.

"Sayo…is the chosen elementer," Syaoran said to himself. (Elementer has no meaning)

"Stop wasting time, tomorrow we will attack Kali," Yue said.

Everyone nodded looking at Yue.

"Anyway everyone can go to bed soon. Syaoran, I had something to tell you" Yue said again.

Sayo, Sakura and Sasuke went to bed upstairs. Sasuke couldn't sleep. He is wondering what will happen tomorrow morning. He also wonders what Syaoran and Yue are talking about. Slowly, he sneaked down and hides himself.

"It is the best for them" Said Syaoran

"I think so too. I don't think that boy and Sayo will be any help," said Yue, "but a burden"

"You are right. Sakura mustn't be in trouble too. Sayo t," said Syaoran

"We will leave by ourselves now while they are sleeping," said Yue.

"Right, I am ready when you are Yue"

"Let's go" Yue said as he walked out.

Syaoran and Yue went out. Sasuke was a little shock that Syaoran plan like that. It is risky that only both of them will fight Kali. Sasuke rushes up and called Sakura and Sayo up.

"SAYO! AUNT SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" asked Sayo tiredly

"YOUR FATHER AND YUE. They went out to fight KALI ALONE!" Sasuke shouted.

"Syaoran!" Sakura quickly awake, "We better go fast!"

"Yes mom" Sayo said still sleeping.

"…You guys can stay here for a while and I will go find them!" said Sasuke running out

"Be careful!"

Sasuke quickly rushes down and went outside. He takes out his sword but he is wondering how could he catch up. He couldn't run there it could take time. Sasuke closes his eyes and think for a while. _Power of the hidden Phoenix of the Volcano Mountains. _Said a voice.

"Phoenix, can fly couldn't they?' Sasuke asked himself, "Here goes... Power of the hidden Phoenix give me wings to fly"

Suddenly a pair of red wings appears out from Sasuke's back. It is burning yet it isn't hot. He gets ready and takes off. For the first time, Sasuke is flying with his strength. With his large wings, he is able to catch up with Yue and Syaoran. They saw him and they are quite angry but they ignore him. Behind them, Sakura and Sayo too catch up with the 'fly' card.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura…Err…" Syaoran turned back to see his wife.

Syaoran was a little angry but he couldn't blame them because they didn't want him or Yue to get hurt. They just ignore them and fly towards Kali Castle. Before Sunrise, they all reach Kali's castle and went in. They saw Kali there, waiting for their arrival.

"Ryo looks like you brought your friends here. I have been expecting you" said Kali

"Even though I was the killing puppet once. I am now Sasuke Minamoto"

"Hahaha1 you found back your memories. That great!" Kali laughed.

"I wonder where is your other peoples? Akane, Miyuki and Ayumi?" asked Yue coldly

"Dear Yue, they went out for destruction" Kali reply

"Forget about the small talk we are aiming for VICTORY!" shouted syaoran

Syaoran immediately dashes forward and attack Kali with his sword. Kali evade his attack but she has hit by Yue's moon magic. Sakura and Sayo too started the attack. Sakura summon the 'windy' and attacked Kali while Sayo used her wind ability. It combines and became a huge hurricane.

"HURRICANE!" shouted Sayo and Sakura commanding their wind magic.

It creates a huge hurricane but it doesn't really have any effect, as it isn't a useful attack. Sasuke, who is still not attacking summon his fire ability to combine with Sakura's and Sayo's attack.

"Phoenix of Fire, lend me your strength combine it with Sayo's attack," chanted Sasuke, "DARK FLAME HURRICANE"

With Sasuke's firepower, the attack became more effective and useful. Kali felt the burning spirit from Sasuke. He really desires to defeat her for himself. She smiled even though the attack was painful, she never cried or shouted. Yue and Syaoran behind continue attacking with their magic and strength. It is getting very hard for them to battle. It is because every time they attack, the wound heals back itself.

Kali aim for the weak point, Sakura and Sayo. She knows those three are the weak point for Syaoran. She used her darkness magic and turns it into a ball of fire and throws it towards Sayo. Then, she used the freeze magic and Sayo couldn't move and she just stands there. The fireball is getting nearer to Sayo she's so scared. She couldn't use her magic, as she whole body is freeze up.

"SAYO!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted as they turned back.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" shouted Sasuke, who is rushing towards Sayo.

Sasuke managed to run to Sayo in time. He turned to the Fireball and try to stop it but failed. Sasuke blocked the fireball from hurting Sayo but he ends up hurting himself. The fireball hit his chest. It is very strong and Sasuke should be glad he survives it but he is hurt badly. His clothes were torn and his chest was burnt. No matter what, Kali will not be able to defeat Sasuke, as fire is his ability.

"SASUKE! Are you alright?" asked Sayo running towards Sasuke.

"Yeah…but that freeze…is gone?" asked Sasuke trying to stand up.

"Yes…Sasuke, I am so sorry…" Sayo said, as she started to weep

"Get those tears out and continue the battle," Sasuke said proudly.

Sayo quickly wipe off her tears and help Sasuke to stand up. Sakura and Syaoran was relief and continue the battle. Syaoran ordered Sakura to use the power card on him. She obeys it and uses it. It increases Syaoran's strength. Without hesitating anymore, Syaoran attack Kali on her hand. Sasuke, who is wounded looked around Kali and notice something glowing on her forehead. It is the same when Kali create the fireball.

"Sayo, her magic and ability is control by that crystal on her forehead," Sasuke told Sayo.

"Huh? Really? MOM! Her forehead is her weakness!" Sayo shouted.

"Good job, Sasuke and Sayo" said Sakura.

She quickly uses the 'Thunder' card hat Syaoran gives her. Then, she aims it at her forehead. It hit but it had no effect. Syaoran too heard what Sasuke said but he knows that it isn't easy to defeat her. Yue, Syaoran, Sakura and both Sayo and Sasuke get back and think of an attack.

"What should we do? Whatever we did take no effect on Kali," said Yue

"You are right. We can't keep it up too long," said Syaoran

"We couldn't give up now. We went to far to give up," Sakura said encouraging them.

"But mom…what can we do? We are not powerful enough," said Sayo sadly.

"There is a way but…it has big scarifies," said Sasuke

"What would that be?" Sayo and Sakura asked.

"Myself. I can turn myself into the killing puppet again and my power will increases"

"No, no, no" Sayo shakes her head, "You mustn't"

"My fire magic it is more powerful when I am the killing puppet" said Sasuke

"Shut up, Kid!" Yue said, "Everyone will survive"

"…I am going," said Sasuke running towards Kali

Sayo grabbed Sasuke's hand and said no but Sasuke pulled his hands away. He runs towards Kali and jumped. Yue told them to leave, as the killing puppet is uncontrollable. They all escaped but not Sayo. She stayed there.

"Power of the killing puppet" Sasuke chanted, "GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH"

With that a glow of light cover the scene again. Sasuke slashes Kali and she finally felt the pain. Sasuke landed on the ground. His eyes are burning red; his eyes also show no emotions. Sayo looked in amazement but without she knowing Sakura has dragged her away. Sasuke or now the killing puppet stared at Kali. With no emotions, he raise up his sword and a blazing fire appear around him.

"EXPLOSIVE DRAGON FLAMES," Sasuke shouted, as he slashes Kali on her forehead.

The attack was so powerful that the whole castle collapses down. Kali too died. The killing puppet is unstoppable. Its power has no limits and no one will defeat him. Sayo and the rest, who is outside saw the castle collapse. Sayo started to weep wondering what happen to her friend. They went nearer to the collapse building and looked around.

"Sasuke…is he…" Sayo started to weep.

"No sweetie, Sasuke will be fine. You will see," said Sakura

"Yea… I am sure he is okay" said Yue

"How do you know?" asked Sayo

"…I sense a strong power…" Yue replied

"I agree with you, Yue" Syaoran said

Then, they heard something moved. They turned back and saw a shadowy figure of someone. They saw Sasuke with his eyes close. Sayo wanted to get closer to him but Syaoran blocked her.

"DAD!" Sayo said, "Let me talk to him"

"He might still be the killing puppet," Yue said.

Sasuke open his eyes and said, "I never knew I could do this. Ha! It's wonderful to kill that girl"

"SASUKE, your eyes are lavender. You are alright," said Sayo running towards Sasuke.

"Of course, Sayo" Sasuke smiled.

Sayo run towards Sasuke and hugged him with joy. Sasuke blushes. Sakura smiled and Syaoran felt uneasy and a little angry. _How dare he hug my daughter_ Thought Syaoran. Yue didn't show emotions but he still wonders who seal the killing puppet and who unseal it. It is impossible for a youngster like him to do it. It's weird yet Yue still think Clow reed is alive somewhere out there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Home sweet home.

"They defeated Kali with Sasuke's killing puppet ability," said Eriol holding the jade ball. (See chapter 6)

"Well it is good to know they are safe," Tomoyo said looking at the Jade ball.

"You are right, Tomoyo. I guess the one most happiest is Hiroshi" said Eriol

"Why him? He never looked worried. He just continue his normal life" Tomoyo is confused

"You think? I saw Hiroshi last night. It seem about twelve at night, he will wake up and use the Jade ball"

"You suspect he likes Sayo?"

"Isn't is obvious? Hiroshi has already like Sayo since he was young"

"But, it seem that killing puppet may be his love rival" Tomoyo said smiling

"Yes, it will be a interesting scene. Sasuke Vs. Hiroshi" Eriol said smiling.

:Magic Kingdom:

Sayo and the rest are now in the Capital city of Magic Kingdom, Celestial City. There a crowd with smiling faces greeted them. Sayo happily waved back at them. Sakura did the same while Sasuke, Syaoran and Yue just smiled. They walked up towards the King of Magic Kingdom, Herlock. He is a fat man and he seems very nice and polite.

"Hohoho! Thank you, lad!" the King laughed happily

"No problem. But it seems that the war isn't over yet, sire" Yue said coldly

"How silly! With Kali death, the war is over. All the men are in peace now. No more fighting" The king said happily

"You are wrong. There is still Akane, Miyuki and Ayumi," said Syaoran

"They will never forgive us especially Sasuke" Yue reply

"YOU GUYS are SILLY!" Shouted the king

"NO sire, they are right. Not only them but someone is still seeking for revenge on me," said Sasuke

"I am not very sure but I can trust what my father said. The war isn't over," said Sayo

"One more thing. You are the king and you just eat up everything!" Sakura shouted back

"ENOUGH! When I say this war is over means it is over!" shouted the King

"Bah! I don't even care. We fight just to return home not to serve you" Sasuke shouted.

"Just tell me one thing, are you going to rule this country properly" asked Sayo

"…I am!" the king lowers his voice

"Yeah, right! Just we are leaving. Don't regret but one day someone else will be on your throne!" said Syaoran walking out

The King is getting angry but what they say was right. He never rules this country like a King. Syaoran left the throne room followed by Sayo, Yue and Sakura. Sayo saw Sasuke still standing there. It seem he wanted to talk to the King personally. Sakura asked Sayo to follow her. She obeys it and left Sasuke alone with he King. He just stares at him, quietly

"I was the killing puppet. I work for Kali and I was her son. I know what will happen one day" said Sasuke

"You mean they will attack me?" asked King

"I am sure. Akane, Miyuki and Ayumi will come one day. They will take your throne"

"Then, I will make sure they don't. Thank you, young warrior"

"…A king is one who rule the country so you should do it, sir"

"…"

"I need to go and find the portal…I think you obtained the Teleport Mirror that Kali gave you,"

"Yes…you want…it…"

"Yes, please. I need it even though I might feel lonely after that"

"I will give it to you as a token of my gratitude" said the King

"Thank you…"

Syaoran, Yue, Sakura and Sayo are in the Inn, waiting for Sasuke. Even though they defeated Kali they don't even know how to get back home. Suddenly, they felt killing Kali was worthless if they can't even find a way out. A local legend said that one who defeated Kali could open the portal but they can't and they don't know how. After a while, Sasuke came back with a big mirror.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's the teleport mirror. It is about the same as the Portal" said Sasuke

"You want us to use this and go home?" asked Sayo

"That's right" Sasuke reply

"What will you do after we leave?" asked Syaoran

"I might release myself and became the killing puppet again. I have no regret becoming one" said Sasuke

"You will regroup with your sisters?" asked Yue

"Yes, I don't know what to do. So my other self can decide for me"

"Sasuke…" Sayo said sadly

"Use your magic and think of tomoeda. You will open the portal again," said Sasuke

They all did and the mirror reflects the small town of Tomoeda. A glow of light appears in front of them. Then, the portal open again. Syaoran thanked Sasuke and entered in followed by Yue. Sakura turned back waiting for Sayo to entered. Sasuke just stand there and see them walking away. Sayo open out her hand and try to reach for Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, she was smiling happily.

"Let's go back, Sasuke," said Sayo reaching out her hand for Sasuke

"…" Sasuke was confused

"Sasuke, let's go. We are waiting," said Sakura

"Nobody gets left behind," said Yue

"Sasuke, stop wasting time. I need to get to work soon," said Syaoran.

Sasuke looked back at Sayo and she was like glowing, "Sayo…"

"Let's go home, Sasuke" Sayo smiled.

Sasuke nodded and reach his hand out for Sayo. Sayo grabbed him and they entered the mystic portal together. They walked far and they arrive home. The portal reopens in front of Sayo's house. Sayo breathe in the fresh air and said she was home. Sasuke looked up and smiled happily

Last time, I am not belong to this world. I didn't have a home. I am emotionless and kill for entertainment. But a ray of light shines down on me. She was Sayo. She helped me to find the light and my destiny. Now I am home. I found my way out from the darkness. I have a new home and lots of people as friends. Kali, my mother is now just a memory. My past to is useless to me. Now I found the light. Thank you, Sayo, the wind princess…

AN: Hey guys. I might make Mystic Portal 2 if I have at least 12 reviews. So keep sending your reviews and thank you for those who reviewed!


End file.
